Impulse
by Crysanthemum
Summary: I was dead and I watched as the group I had formed fell apart in a day.


* * *

Title: _Impulse_

Disclaimer: _I own nothing. _

Summary:

_I was dead and I watched as the group that I had formed broke apart in a day. _

* * *

My name as most of you know is Kagome Higurashi. I was only two days away from my sixteenth birthday when I was murdered. I remember it like it was yesterday, in fact for the dead, life is a perpetual yesterday. My murder was carefully planned, every precaution taken so suspicion wouldn't be aroused until my remains had safely been discarded. I was a fool; I had become too cocky with my new founded powers.

I was killed by a well known demon; he was my former life's enemy as well as my friends whom I considered family. I was as you have probably guessed killed by the one and only Naraku. I still hate that name, it sounds like rusted metal.

I did not die a painless death, it was horrible and brutal. I was killed slowly very inch of hope wrenched from my soul, I was only a body by the time I was able to fully die. Sometimes I was unconscious sometimes I wasn't. I preferred it better when I was dead to the world figuratively of course. I would die later.

How I died still makes me laugh. How could I have been so damn stupid? I believed that someone would come and save me; The Angel of Death had way different plans of course. I was walking out in the forest at night trying to clear my head when I laid down on the floor and let my emotions run wild. InuYasha had gone to see Kikiyo, I didn't care anymore, but it hurt nonetheless to see that he still did not trust me enough to tell me where he had gone. I blinked and then I saw a figure before I could sense it. An ominous laugh echoed through the clearing. I saw Naraku and I had no bow and arrows.

"All alone little one, all alone, does common sense fail you? Have you not heard the stories of girls who found themselves all alone in the dead of night and never returned?"

"I am not a little girl!"

"It has been a year since you last came and still you do not know the full extent of the danger this time possesses."

"I swear to God I'll find a way to kill you!"

"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome Kikiyo, Kikiyo, Kikiyo, you are the same person yet you Kagome are the strongest. You alone are destined to be the strongest Priestess of all time, yet this will not be."

I did not understand, not at all at the time. Panic had risen in my stomach and formed a lump in my throat. InuYasha, Sango or Miroku would come. They would come and save me. It was all so very infantile, my life was not a fairytale nor was it meant to be one. Naraku laughed though it was more like a snicker.

"Poor little Priestess when will they find your body?"

"Leave me alone," I began to run. I ran towards the village, I ran as fast as I could which was very fast but not fast enough. Naraku caught up and I fought my hardest not to let him hurt me but that also was not enough. He hurt me in a way that can never be erased; no amount of help will erase what he did that night. I will not relate the tale to you now maybe later but not now.

"Tell me that you love me, Kikiyo."

Naraku was now Onigumo, he was the man that loved Kikiyo and it was just bad luck that I was her reincarnation.

Gently, I did.

The end came anyway.

* * *

There had been only three times InuYasha had cried. Once, when his Mother had died, the second time when he believed his friends dead, and now.

_Kagome… _

The scent of human blood tantalized his nose. It was my blood, he claimed that it had always smelled sweeter and there was too much of it in the earth. No human could have survived with losing that much blood. 'If so where is her body?' It was a stupid piece of hope. Deep in the bowels of his heart InuYasha knew that I was dead. Shippo was quiet; he could smell my blood too.

"InuYasha, are you positive Lady Kagome is," Miroku's voice cracked, he could not bear himself to say it. "Are you sure that there is no way that she may have survived?"

"Miroku, you can feel it, you can smell it even though you have a human nose. This place reeks of blood. You can tell that someone died here recently, very recently, and that it wasn't a painless death just by standing here."

"Maybe Lady Kagome is in her time."

"The Well won't let me pass."

InuYasha tried to be strong but at that moment everything failed him. A loud angry cry rose deep within him yet InuYasha could not bear to release it. He knew that once he started his rampage it was very possible for him not to stop. InuYasha did the only thing that seemed fitting in his mind; InuYasha ran the fastest he had in a long time. I followed him, it was easy too keep up with him but if I were alive it would have been impossible.

I watched as tears streamed down his face, I watched as he took out his anger on trees, all I could do was watch. I wanted to dry his tears and hold his hands and tell him that it was all alright. It could not be done. I felt angry and deceived, I was dead and it was becoming reality. I had not really accepted the idea yet. Once when I was younger a fortune teller and told me that I would live a long life. I disbelieved her at first, convinced that it was a scam, but after meeting InuYasha I began to believe her.

I should not have trusted those simple words. "_You will live a long and healthy life…"_

Bull shit…

InuYasha stopped his attacks on the trees and began to yell out his anguish. "You promised me, you promised you'd stay! Kagome, I'm so fucking sorry, I'm sorry!" He knew all the sorries in the world would not bring me back. I focused my 'eyes' on Miroku and Sango. Both were crying and both were holding each other. The group that had taken months to come together was breaking apart in one single day. I cried for what else was there to do.

My Mother would guess eventually what had happened.

Kikiyo would have to take my place.

I would be forgotten.

Kagome Higurashi would be erased, a secret kept from History.


End file.
